Kickin It: Kim and Jack
by LetTheWindTakeYou
Summary: Kim gets jealous when she finds out Jack has a new GF.
1. Jacks new GF

Jack's New Girlfriend

No POV

Jerry: Hey guys check this out, Jack has a new girlfriend.

Everyone looked outside the Dojo's doors only to find Jack making out with a girl and holding hands.

Rudy: Ok guys time to sparr, where's Jack?

Kim: Sucking face with his new girlfriend.

Rudy: OK. Anyways, i want Jerry with Milton and Kim with Eddie.

Eddie: Oww, Kim take it easy.

Everybody could tell Kim was not happy plus she kept glancing out the doors. Finally Jack came in.

Kim: Well look who decided to show up.

Jack: Sorry I'm late I was-

Kim: We know what you were doing.

Jack: Ok then.

Eddie: So who's your new girlfriend.

Jack: Oh her that's Alexis. She is SMOKING HOT!

Kim grabbed her bag and headed out.

Milton: Where you goin Kim?

Kim: HOME.

Jack: What's her problem.

Jerry: Oh she's just in a bad mood.

Jack: I'm gonna go look for her.

Kim's POV

I ran out and headed for the park. As I sat on the swings I let the tears out. Through the blury vision that the tears caused me i was still able to see Jack heading down the hill and towards me so i made a run for it A) so that i didn't have to give him an explination of why i was crying, B) so that he didn't see me crying cuz then i would look pathetic, and C) I just really don't wanna see him right now. Otherwise I'd be in a trance. Ever since the first time I met him I fell in love with him. But now he's with Alexis.

Anyways so I made a run for it and he started chasing me. He chased me all the way back to the mall. I looked for some place to hide, so I ran into the girls bathroom, he pounded on the door saying " Kim we need to talk." I just sat there in silence, finally he gave up and left.

No POV

Jack enters the Dojo

Jerry: Any luck finding her?

Jack: Oh I found her, then I had to chase her all the way back to the mall, then she ran into the girls bathroom.

Milton: Wow, she must really not want to talk to you.

Jack: But why is she so mad at me.

Eddie: Haven't you ever had the thought that oh I don't know SHE likes you.

Jack: You think so.

Milton: It's obvious dude.

Jack's POV

I ran out to find her she was just starting to make her way out of the bathroom. I ran up behind her, spun her around, she look into my eyes with dissapointment, i put my hands behind her neck, pulled her in. Our lips touch and it felt like magic.

Kim's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening it seemed to last for EVER finally we broke apart and starred into each others eyes. Then we started to kiss again this time deeper and better.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it. And feel free to send any suggestions or ideas.**


	2. BBQ at Jack's house

**NOTE:**** I really need more ideas so please send me some! Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. **

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Said Jack as he entered the Dojo.

"Well it was going well until YOU showed up," joked Kim while flipping Jerry onto his back.

"Ya, keep telling your self that, but either way you know you have a crush on me!" He said with a smirk.

Kim walked up to him, put her lips close to his ears then yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOOOUUUU!"

Jack put his hand his ear rubbing it. "Anyways, my Granddad is throwing a BBQ for my sister Kitty, she's turning 18, and i wanted to invite you guys."

"Sounds cool," Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and Kim shouted.

"K, well come to my house at 1:00."

"K."

"Anyways, i have to go early today to help out with the party"

"Fine with me," said Rudy.

"Great see you guys tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

"Come on, Kim, We're gonna be late to Jack's BBQ." Said Rudy as he was picking up Kim with the rest of the guys.

"I'M COMING," yelled Kim as she locked the door to her house. She slid the door to the van open and said," You Guys are so impaitient."

"Hey, its not our fualt you took an hour to get ready," defended Eddie.

"Hey, it takes time to make this face look this pretty." She said pointing to her face.

"Tell me about it, I know just how you feel!" grinned Jerry.

They all stared in awe at the giant house in front of them with a banner hanging up saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY!'. They could already hear the loud music coming from the back yard. Once they were out of their trance they all walked to the front door when we saw a sign saying 'TAKE THE GATE' taped to the wall. They did as we were told to and followed the stepping stones that led to the gate on the side of the house. Kim opened the gate only to find about a hundred or so people, a giant birthday cake, a huge stack of presents, and a pool.

"Thank go we are all wearing our swim suits under our clothes," said Jerry.

"Hey guys, welcome to my house. This is my sister Kitty. Kitty this is Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, And Kim." Said Jack as he pointed to each of them.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you, Jack has told me alot about you all." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Kim.

"Hi!" Said Eddie, Rudy and Milton.

Jerry glared at her for a while then said," YOUR HOT!"

Everyone turned look at Jerry when Jack said, "DUDE."

"WELL ITS TRUE!"

"Thanks?"

"Anyways, come on lets go have some fun." Said Jack as his sister left. They all went to the front yard where Jack quickly grabbed a hose and sprayed everyone.

"JAAAAACCCKKK!" They all said at the same time. And he ran off.

They all huddled up as Kim explained, "Ok guys here's the plan, Eddie you go get that wagon and the water balloons that are over there and bring it to where the hose is. Rudy, you and Milton need to unscrew that hose and fill up all the water balloons there is and put them in the wagon, but only a few at a time. Me and Jerry will hide on the side of the house while you bring the water balloons. When Jack comes to find us me a Jerry will pop out and throw the water balloons at him while Eddie keeps bringing the balloons."

"Wait why you and Jerry?" Asked Eddie.

"Because, I'm pitcher on the girls softball team, and Jerry is on the football team." She explained.

"Good point!" They all said.

Once they turned around they got a giant splash of water coming from Jack who on the other side of the yard far enough that he couldn't hear there plan. "OH THAT'S IT." Yelled Kim as he started to run away. They all took of their close witch only left them with swimsuits, Kim with just her turquis bikini tube top with with short shorts. Jerry with his black with fire trunks, Milton had math questions on his, Eddie had basketballs, and Rudy had Bobby Wasabi Swimtrunks.

They all got into positions. In less than 15 min. Milton and Rudy had already finished with all the balloons, and there 100 total. Then there was a change of plans, Milton, Rudy, and Eddie got 50 balloons and went to one side of the house in case Jack ran over there and Kim and Jerry on the otherside.

Finally Jack came through the front door to look for them he was walking towards Kim and Jerry's side, while Eddie walked to the front door to guard it. When Jack found Kim and Jerry they threw two each and succesfully hit him he went running to the other side while being chased down by the two then Eddie joined in the chase, when he got to the other side Milton and Rudy joined in. He was trapped so he surrendered. Unfortunately, for him the rest didn't care and kept hitting him, so he kept running. Finally they were out of balloons. Jack layed down out of breath and exhausted.

"That teaches you to mess with us," said Kim.

**Well that's the end of 'BBQ: Part One.! I hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you think and i'll update part two soon.**


	3. BBQ: Part 2

**NOTE: I'M NOT UPDATING MY NEXT STORY UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVEIWS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... NADA... ZERO. EXCEPT OFCOURES OC'S.**

When they finished with the water balloons they all jumped in to the pool. Suddenly Jack got an idea, he walked to Jerry and told him what to do. They both dove under and swam to Kim, grabbed her feet and sent her flying up. Kim, being a cheerleader was used to it so she wasn't scared. When she landed into Jack and Jerry's arms, she crossed her arms and looked at them and asked, " is that the best you can do?"

"We expected you to be a little more scared," exclaimed Jack.

"You need to remember, I'M A CHEERLEADER which means I practically do this EVERYDAY, Sherlocks." she reminded them. "NOW PUT ME DOWN." They did as they were told and dropped her into the water.

Soon people started the water volleyball nets and people started to pick teams. "Ok, hear are the teams, Team 1 is Alexis, Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Uncle James. Team 2 is Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Aunt Karla, and Aunt Maria. Team 3 is cousins John, Mary, Hellan, Daniel, and me. Team 4 is Gary, Mike, Nikki, Micheal, and Randy. First game will be Team 1 vs. Team2. Second game will be Team 3 vs. Team 4. Last game will be between the 2 winners." The man announced

Team 2 was easy to beat. And Team 3 beat Team 4. So now it was Team 1 vs. Team game started and right away Jack's team won a point and so did the others. Every time they scored a point the other team would also. Finally it was matchpoint and it was 5 to 5. Then just as the ball was airborn Jack grinned at Jerry and they swam again to Kim, grabbed her feet and pushed her into the air everyone stared in awe as she flew into the air, made a 360, and made a perfect strike, and then the ball slammed into the water and so did she. She came back up and put her arms up in victory as she highfived everyone. Then she turned to Jack and Jerry and said sarcasticly, "Oh yeah thanks for catching me."

It was starting to get dark and soon it was time to cut the cake. It was a huge cake that was 5 stories. The top story was yellow with blue decorations. The 2nd story was blue and said 'HAPPY' written in green. The 3rd story was green and said 'BIRTHDAY' in purple. The 4th was purple and said 'ALEXIS' in orange. The last story was orange with yellow decorations. It was the most beautiful cake ever. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Alexis as she blew out the candles. Not only did the cake looked good it also tasted good.

After cake Jack and I started to play Just Dance on his Wii and of course he beat me. Then it was Jack and Jerry. Jerry pretty much crushed Jack, mostly because Jack was watching Jerry the whole time and not doing anything at all, but he was doomed anyway since Jerry is an awsome dancer. The party was crazy it was just like the party in that video of T.G.I.F by Katy Perry.

Then Alexis walked to Kim and asked with a smirk just like Jack's, "So do you like my little brother?"

Just as she said that Jack faced them and winked.

"EW, NOOOOOO" Kim replied.

"Smart girl, I like you."

"What you didn't like me before?" Questioned Kim.

"Oh, no I liked you, but now i just like you even more!" Kim nodded in agreement before saying, "Same here!"

**WELL THAT WAS THE END OF BBQ: PART 2. ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD.**


	4. This Is All Your Fault

**A/N: Hi, I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this and I'm really sorry I just kinda lost interest for this story, but I'm back now. Anyway I'm not doing the BBQ story anymore, sorry. So this story will just be a bunch of one shots and maybe two shots. Kay well enough of my babbling and on with the story! By the way this will be a dialogue story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Nada… Zero.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: This Is All Your Fault<p>

"This is all your fault Jack."

"What did I do?"

"Because of you we just sat through two hours of detention."

"Still not seeing what I did wrong."

"You picked the perfect time to pass notes didn't you."

"Hey, it's not my fault I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, but did you have to do it during a math test."

"… Yup"

"Ughhh, your unbelievable you know that right?"

"I've been told once or twice."

"Because of you we got detention and you earned us both a big fat zero on the test."

"Well you didn't have to write back."

"I DIDN'T. I didn't even get the chance to read it. Mrs. Henderson saw you pass me the note and immediately started assuming things."

"Then why are you blaming me? You should be blaming Mrs. Henderson."

"Well if you hadn't passed the note in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

"I'm sowy"

"…"

"…"

"Oh no, don't you think that by giving me puppy dog eyes I'll just magically forgive you, 'cause it ain't gonna happen mister."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"What did the note say anyway."

"Wha… Psh… Nothing!"

"… Mmhmm"

"…"

"I'm still mad at you."

"Okay, what will make you forgive me."

"Tell me what was on that note."

"Yeah, I think I can handle you being mad at me for a couple days."

"Jack. Jack! Jack you better not walk away from me! JACK!"

* * *

><p>"JACKSON DANIEL ANDERSON!"<p>

"O-oh h-hi Kim… What brings you here?"

"This is the dojo… I train here."

"O-oh right."

"Jackson. What. Was. On. That. Note?"

"Hehe… um I forgot?"

"Don't you dare lie to me boy, I know you know what was on note."

"You truly are terrifying when your mad, Kim"

"…"

"OW!"

"That's what you get."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Tell me what that note said or I will strangle you."

"First of all, no. Second of all, you wouldn't."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Okay, so maybe you would strangle me."

"Are you gonna tell me now? Now that you know what I'm capable of."

"… No, Instead I'll show you."

"What are you talking abo…"

"…"

"…"

"I love you Kimmy"

"…"

"OW! What was that for."

"You could've just said that you know. Instead of making me go through all that trouble. Plus you called me Kimmy"

"Well sorry for being hesitant on telling you I love you especially since I knew you wouldn't love me back."

"Who said I don't love you?"

"Y-you do?"

"Of course if I didn't would I do this…"

"…"

"…"

"Good point. So Kim will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? This is my first dialogue story so I really want your opinion on it and also I want at least fifty reviews if its not to much to ask. And thank you for all of you who never gave up hope on this story, I really appreciate it.<strong>

**- Ashley**


End file.
